dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Eraser Cannon
& & or & or & |class=Energy Sphere |similar='Dead Punisher Grand Smasher Super Energy Bomb Wahaha no Ha' }} is an Energy Sphere that is Broly's signature technique usable in all of his forms. Overview First, Broly charges a green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. In some cases, he also fires it from his chest. Usage The power of the Eraser Cannon seems to vary with Broly's energy; depending on how much power he uses for the attack, it is capable of causing huge explosions and even destroying whole planets. In Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, it is shown that Broly's clone, Bio-Broly, can also use the Eraser Cannon. Kale uses her own version of Eraser Cannon in Dragon Ball Super. First shown when Kale used it in an attempt to kill Cabba in her Legendary Super Saiyan form. Variations *'Gigantic Impact' - Kale's version of the Eraser Cannon. *'Eraser Shot' - Broly fires a dozen Eraser Cannon bullets in a rapid-fire blast. He mostly uses this to destroy cities, but he also uses it against quite powerful opponents. *'Eraser Shot Volley' - Broly fires several Eraser Cannons successively from both hands. *'Blaster Meteor' - Broly charges up energy and surrounds himself in a burst of massive power and releases many Eraser Cannons, which results in a potent explosion in all directions. *'Eraser Blow' - Broly flies past the opponent and blasts them away with a close-range Eraser Cannon. *'Planet Geyser' - An Eraser Cannon that explodes and creates a giant, green geyser-like blast of energy. *'Gigantic Eraser' - A powered down version of the Omega Blaster used by Broly several times. *'Omega Blaster' - The most powerful version of the Eraser Cannon. *'Double Eraser Cannon' - An Eraser Cannon is fired from each hand instead of one hand. *'Super Gigantic Cannon' - A Mouth Energy Wave version of the Eraser Cannon. Video Game Appearances Eraser Cannon in one of Legendary Super Saiyan Broly's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2. The technique is named Blaster Shell in the ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. It is Broly's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu as well, where he fires it in the form of an energy wave. The technique was named Eraser Cannon in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is Broly's Ultimate Blast in his base form and one of his Blast 2 attacks in both his Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan forms. It is named Blaster Cannon in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, used by the secret boss Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly also uses the Blaster Shell in the 6th promotional movie for Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears in Extra Pack 4 of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, under the name Powered Shell and is one of Broly (Full Power Super Saiyan)'s Super Skills. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 128: "Legendary Super Saiyan Smackdown". Gallery References ru:Пушка Стиратель Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks